


一日女友

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Female Yusuke, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 清纯学弟波和一夜性转学长祐介祐介性转拿朋友的文梗来复健，主要是想练练动作描写
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 7





	一日女友

喜多川祐介睁开眼睛，发现自己和雨宫莲躺在一张床上。  
当然是穿了衣服的那种，不然她现在不可能做得到心如止水般盯着天花板思考人生。

喜多川祐介已经快记不清自己一觉醒来痛失男儿身到底是多久之前的事了，而意外结识叫做雨宫莲的学弟，受到他不少照顾似乎又只是发生在不久之前。虽然很不愿意承认，但祐介确实快习惯被困在这个陌生身体里的生活了。

昨晚雨宫莲来到她家，放话要让她振作起来，然而具体做法却是拉着她收拾房间。光是收拾铺满地面的画纸，一起拼命回忆乍一看只是随意涂鸦的铅笔线条有何意义就几乎耗尽了他们的全部精力，最后他们摇摇晃晃走进卧室——本意是处理卧室里的生活垃圾——却在目光与靠窗的单人床铺相遇的那一刻向困意缴械投降，两个人双双栽倒在柔软的被单上。

然后就睡到了第二天早上。

祐介茫然地躺在床上，一下又一下地眨眼睛，过了约半分钟才记起来要去摸手机。糟糕的睡姿带来的不止是肌肉酸痛，连思维都短暂地变得迟缓了起来，她的手在床头柜乱摸了半天也没找到那个熟悉的方形物件，倒是试图翻身时腿部传来的痛感提醒了她：原来自昨晚起手机就放在口袋里没拿出来过。

她想自己真是睡糊涂了，但事已至此，她只能把手机举起来按下锁屏键，眯起眼睛确认时间。

周日、早上八点、该起床了……这三个词先后浮现在她的脑中，轮到最后一个的那一刻她像是被按下了什么开关，手撑住床沿想坐起来，然而又被一股力道生生逼着躺了回去。

就好像有谁在扯她的头发。

确实有谁在扯她的头发。

她把头转过去，视线撞上在她左侧睡得正沉的雨宫莲的脸。雨宫莲侧躺在她身边，而她现在被困于女性的躯体中，至少从外表看他们睡在一起是不合适的，当然喜多川祐介无暇关心这个，因为仔细打量一番雨宫莲，会发现他的身体正压着什么蓝色的东西，那东西一路延过去，一直连到祐介看不见的地方，稍微动一下便会带来第二轮拉扯感……

喜多川祐介推了推雨宫莲。后者在梦中呓语了几句，然后睁开眼睛，对上了面无表情，仿佛在沉思中的喜多川祐介。

她面无表情还有点尴尬，雨宫莲想。他是不是该对学长说声早上好？或者对学长今天也没变回来表示遗憾？

幸运的是他不用再考虑了，因为喜多川祐介先开了口。

她说：“你压到我头发了。”

几分钟后浴室门被喜多川祐介一把推开，她在镜子前站定，镜中长发乱翘的人影惹得她一大早就心烦意乱。  
惨遭一夜性转之前祐介留的是短发，她因此不擅长梳头，只能对着镜子，自己用梳子随意扒拉了两下，幸亏上天还没完全放弃她，至少没塞给她像雨宫莲那样卷得毫无章法的发质。  
喜多川祐介望望镜子里的人，镜子里的女性也回望她。  
于是她叹气，心里抱怨这种日子什么时候才是个头。

祐介晃到厨房的时候，雨宫莲已经在炉子上架起了平底锅，油加热过后发出“噼啪”的响声，鸡蛋被煎到微焦，边缘泛上一层诱人的金黄色。  
“昨天我们约好的……”  
见祐介在餐桌边坐下，一副理直气壮等吃的样子，雨宫莲放下了锅铲跟她搭话，问句中带上了些小心翼翼。  
他怕祐介忘了。

喜多川祐介当然记得――雨宫莲昨天邀请她今天一起出去采购生活用品。  
她点点头，意思是自己没有忘，她没懂雨宫莲什么意思，他对美术生的记忆力这么没自信吗？

雨宫莲松了一口气，锅铲再次被他拿在手里，这次他给鸡蛋翻面的力道轻了许多，祐介再也没了他会一铲浪费一个蛋的担忧。

雨宫莲把煎蛋摆在祐介面前，匆匆跑去拿手机给监护人发消息。与此同时祐介连着椅子一起往前挪了挪，顺利够到了那盘煎蛋，她吃的时候身体不自觉前倾，头发从肩膀上滑下来，落在餐盘里，恰好被赶回来的雨宫莲撞见。

“你要不要把头发扎起来？”雨宫莲问她。

祐介被问得一愣，放下了手里的筷子。  
“为什么忽然这么说？”

“因为看你披着不是很方便。”

“这样啊，”祐介把头发撩回后面，手支着下巴，居然认真地考虑了一会，“那就扎吧。”

她刚想告诉雨宫莲家里没有皮筋，不过问题不大，他们马上要出门了，商场里可以买到。不过雨宫莲听到她肯定的答复却没有犹豫，直接冲她走了过来，转眼就绕到了她的身后。

雨宫莲站在她背后，把她的长发捞起来，用手束在一起，然后是手张开皮筋的声音，皮筋在她的头发上绕了一圈又一圈，耳边是雨宫莲近在咫尺的呼吸声，她无意识间绷紧了身体，甚至忘了要问雨宫莲皮筋是哪里来的。  
雨宫莲给她扎了个简单的马尾。  
祐介把手放到脑后，现在皮筋代替雨宫莲的手束着她的头发，她晃了一下脑袋，发现雨宫莲扎头发的技术还不错。

“挺好的。”  
于是祐介一本正经地抬起头和雨宫莲对视，诚恳地评价。

雨宫莲和她对上眼没过几秒就心虚移开了视线。  
“你早上还想吃别的吗？”  
他试图转移话题，刚说出口就有了要失败的自知之明，然而一谈到食物这话在祐介身上就有了额外效果，喜多川祐介挺直了腰板坐直，雨宫莲看见她的眼睛里闪着光。

“汤可以吗，如果有鱼的话……”

喜多川祐介不明白雨宫莲为什么在生活方面这么懂。

他们在商场里乱转，轮流推一辆购物车，雨宫莲时不时离开祐介，前往几米外的货架上拿东西，这个时候祐介就会从已经满当当的购物车里随意挑出一件商品来看产品说明，随后挫败感便如潮水般涌来——因为她看不懂。

她分不清女式洗发水的牌子，还有它们和护发素的区别，明明它们都装在相似的瓶子里。雨宫莲叮嘱她洗头的时候千万别把护发素当成洗发水，似乎只要她用了造成的后果就不可挽回了，好在喜多川祐介没兴趣去试。

后来他们经过食品区，祐介记起今天的日期，想提醒雨宫莲今天豆芽打折，他们可以多拎点回家，但还没开口雨宫莲就提着新鲜肉回来了，甚至还指着几百日元一颗的草莓问祐介想吃几颗。

大约这就是代沟吧，祐介的心中泛起了点悲伤，涩涩的，有点酸味。

两个人走出超市，乘手扶梯一路向下，喜多川祐介不恐高，她乐得从手扶梯上一览下方的全景，服装店被提前摆好姿势的模特没有脸，广告牌上的当红明星笑容灿烂，祐介看得入了神。

雨宫莲误会了她的意思。  
“你想去看衣服吗？”

她刚想摇头，转念一想又回忆起自己原本一个一米八的男的，一夜之间身高退化回了一米七，家里衣服又只有原来的，套在现在的自己身上并不合身……  
还是去吧。

一走进服装店就没有回头路了，店员拉着她的手夸她底子好，肯定穿什么都好看，松开她的手又去找雨宫莲，说很快就是蓝色情人节了，今天买下来有折扣。

“蓝色情人节是什么？”雨宫莲问。

“这不重要，”店员说，“每个月都有情人节，情人节都打折。”

雨宫莲点点头，但是祐介觉得他没懂。

祐介原本没想挑裙子的，在她看来店员真是热情过了头，只一会功夫就挑出四五套供她选择——全是裙子。  
雨宫莲担忧地看她，然而他低估了祐介对女装的接受程度。  
祐介低着头把每件衣服都看了一遍，最后视线停留在一件染得五彩斑斓的连衣裙上。

店员注意到了她的视线，忙为她介绍起来：  
“这件是以风景画为理念设计的，姐姐您真有眼光。”

“那就算了，我还以为是抽象画。”  
喜多川祐介十分失望。

后来她还是带着另一件进了更衣室，裙子的主色调是白色，配上点和她发色相近的蓝，是雨宫莲给她选的，少年信誓旦旦，说她穿肯定好看。  
她换好衣服走出来，看见雨宫莲的反应，心想看来她穿还真的挺好看的。

雨宫莲掏钱的时候手都在抖。

“我只是看看，没说一定要买。”祐介以为他是心疼钱。

但是雨宫莲好像没听见，只是继续从钱包里拿出一张张纸币。

祐介把新买的衣服穿在身上，和雨宫莲一起走出服装店老远才反应过来：雨宫莲从刚刚起就没敢正眼看过她。  
“你心动了？”

彼时雨宫莲正在小口喝一杯热咖啡，听到她的话差点灌下一大口，离被咖啡烫死就只差一点。

祐介明白自己说中了。

“你心动的不是我，是穿着这件衣服的女性形象，希望你记得我还是男的。”  
她表情严肃地对雨宫莲说教了一堆，说完了不禁要为自己鼓起掌来，原来除了画画她还能兼职心灵导师。

雨宫莲在回到家之前再没说过话。

雨宫莲下一次开口，是在祐介关上公寓门，他们把采购的东西放在门口时。

“我喜欢的就是你，不管你是男人还是女人。”

雨宫莲说这话时很认真，谁看了都要心动。

“你怎么知道你喜欢的就是我？”

“等你变回来你也会知道的。”

“我一时半会可能还变不回来。”

“要不要试试看不同的办法，比如真爱之吻？”

雨宫莲说真爱之吻只是为了缓解气氛，顺便开个玩笑。然而他面对的人是喜多川祐介，喜多川祐介清新脱俗，和其他人不一样。

“那就试吧。”  
喜多川祐介也一脸认真。

雨宫莲傻了。他觉得自己现在可能是脸红了，先撩者脸红说出去还有点丢人。

他们在门口交换了一个真爱之吻，爱是真的，然而童话是假的。

喜多川祐介从他怀里脱出来问他话：  
“我变回来了吗。”

“没，”雨宫莲誓要把话越少越好的理念贯彻到最后，“但是不管怎么样，你一直都是你。”

“我喜欢的同样一直是你。”  
他又没头没尾补充一句。

那这真爱之吻不是什么效果都没有吗——喜多川祐介想，自己真是亏大了。

但吃了这么大亏，她意外地一点都不生气。


End file.
